Leaving the Death Eaters
by Tasha9315
Summary: The lengths that Voldermort would go to leaves Regulus uncomfortable and in a dilemma about walking away from being a Death Eater.


**I do NOT own any part of Harry Potter. This is merely fanfiction**

**This story was written for the House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten (Year 4)**

**Round 8**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Position: Year 1**

**Category: 4 (Prompts)**

**Prompt: Character walking away from a bad situation.**

**Words: 691**

Regulus Black paced back and forth in his room with confusion. Joining Lord Voldemort had seemed like a good idea at the time and he had joined him with such enthusiasm, anticipation and hopes after years of idolizing him. Aside from his own aspirations, his parents were his main reason for joining. They had their expectations of him and he had to meet their expectations especially after Sirius had disappointed them.

But he became increasingly dissonant and uncomfortable with his master especially he began to see the lengths and level of cruelty that Voldemort and his supporters stooped to in order to achieve their goals. However, he never dared question him or go against him. The last straw for Regulus was when Voldermort had asked to borrow his house-elf Kreacher to which he readily agreed as he was still determine to please the Dark Lord. When he learned that Voldemort had actually used Kreacher to test the security measures for his Hocrux and left him there to die, Regulus was horrified and disgusted. Fortunately Kreacher managed to escape with house-elf magic.

Regulus thought about his brother, Sirius. Sirius and him had a very complicated relationship. They were close as children but had drifted apart once Regulus was sorted into Slytherin. A part of Regulus had actually considered getting into Gryffindor so he could be with his brother, but he was too afraid of going against their parents. He didn't think his mother's heart could handle another son not getting into Slytherin.

Sirius had occasionally tried talking him out of his idolization of Voldemort and their family's ways. They sometimes even had heated arguments over their differing views, but he would always dismiss Sirius's concerns about Voldemort and the Dark side as Walburga had warned him not to listen to Sirius' nonsense. During the summer before Sirius' sixth year, Sirius had a huge row with their mother, particularly about his believes, choice of friends and Sirius accusing Walburga of leading Regulus to his ruin. Sirius received a severe round of Crucio from their mother, and that night he ran away and had been living with James Potter ever since. Sirius left him a note saying he was sorry but he tried. Regulus was told Sirius was disowned and a lost cause that shouldn't be talked about, but he couldn't help be sorry when his brother left. He was secretly glad Sirius had James to lean on.

Now, Regulus wished he had listened to Sirius. Sirius was right about Voldemort. He had discovered that Voldemort had made a Hocrux to make himself immortal and it made him sick. He was now in a dilemma about his next course of action. He had been to believe certain things and they all seem to come crashing down. He wasn't sure what was right or wrong anymore. But he knew that he couldn't just sit back and let Voldemort use such despicable means to gain immortality. However, it was not an easy task to walk away from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He would be opposed on all side including his own family.

But the thought of family brought Sirius back to his mind and more he thought about Sirius, the clearer his path was to him. He had to do the right thing regardless of what came his way. He had to walk away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters as it was a situation he no longer wanted to be a part of. He no longer wanted any part in their sins. He would go to Dumbledore. No, Dumbledore might not trust him enough to even give him a chance to explain. He would go to Sirius. To Dumbledore, he was just another Death Eater, but as much as Sirius was annoyed and angry with him, he knew a part of Sirius still saw his little brother in him. He knew he could trust his big brother enough to at least listen to his side of the story and not jump to attacking or killing him.

* * *

Sirius opened his door and his eyes widened as he saw the person in front of him.

"Regulus?"


End file.
